Saw The Doctor's Nice
by M.L.Edwards
Summary: In this story Lawrence's life is turned upside down by the arrival of his estranged nice. Full summary is on the top of the page in AN. Trigger warnings. Story will and does contain references to child and domestic abuse and violence
1. Chapter 1

Saw, Like Nice like Uncle.

In this Dr Gordon's already chaotic life is turned even more upside down by the arrival of his estranged nice after the murder of her mother, and running away from an abusive stepfather. In this Lawrence must learn to juggle the demands of rising his terrified pre-teen nice, keep his secret life of being Jigsaw's apprentice a secret and keeping the respected Dr role pretence up. **I don't own the Saw franchise; all the copyright is held by its owners.** The story will be told in Gwen's point of view, but it will bounce around, between Dr Gordon, Gwen and flashbacks will be told in third person. This is my first Saw story. Rated T for use of swear words, violence and gore later on the story. **Warning contains triggers.**

* * *

Chapter One: US bound. Aboard a plane, Gwen's point of view.

I sat there on the window seat looking out as the plane is pushed towards the taxiway with a nine-hour flight ahead of me. I had lost everything, my mum had been murdered by her 2nd husband and as per her wishes I was being sent off to live with my Uncle in the US. My stepfather had been sentenced to twenty years for murder and child neglect. You see my stepfather is a sexist imbecilic who believed that women were put on the earth to be kept at home and do the cooking cleaning and push out babies. He lost it when my mum finally stood up for herself and for me.

 _Flashback to the night of the murder._

" _Craig, I've enrolled in the local college in the law class, it's a night class so you'll have to handle your own tea. It's to give Gwen a shot of a better life." He jumped up and slammed her against the wall with his hand gripped tightly around her neck._

" _Now you listen here, you little slut you are nothing, you are to call the college right now, and tell them you have changed your mind about the course." He began to tighten his grip on her throat._

" _Let her go!" Gwen cried, she tried her best to pry him away from her mother. He tried to kick her away from him. Fearful she ran off and dialled 999._

" _Emergency services, which service do you need?"_

" _Police, please."_

" _You're though to the Police, what's the emergency?"_

" _My stepfather is strangling my mum. I think he's trying to kill her. Please hurry." She begged._

" _Ok we just need the address." Gwen reeled the full address._

" _Ok sweetheart we're sending help, how old are you?"_

" _I'm ten years old."_

" _Well hun it takes a lot of guts to do this. Well done, I'm going to ask you to remain on the phone till the police arrive. Once they arrive, let me know ok?"_

" _OK." She could hear her mum fighting for breath. Forever seemed to pass by._

 _The police arrive but they were too late. Gwen's mum was pronounced dead on the scene. She had been strangled to death, the relevant people had been told and Gwen had been placed into temp care. While her stepfather had been remanded in police custody. The police had taken Gwen's phone for the video she had taken just in case._

 _A few days later._

 _Gwen found herself in-front of Child Services as they had found her mother's will._

" _I Caroline James and Kevin James being of sound mind and body do here write down that our only child a daughter will, inherit the family home and the lump sum of £40,000. That will be held in trust fund till the year that she turns 23 years of age. In case of both of us dying I have arranged my beloved brother Lawrence Gordon in the USA to take her in and rise her as his own._

 _This is our last will and testament_

 _Signed_

 _K James_

 _C James"_

 _The solicitor who was reading the will looked at Gwen, he was trying to be professional but once he saw the look on Gwen's face he lighted up._

" _It's just normal procedure." He explained everything to the young child._

 _She had been through hell the past few days. He thought that would she understand everything that was going on? The day of the trial came Gwen had been giving accounts outside of court as the Crown Prosecution Service thought that as a young minor didn't belong in the court room, the police had the phone footage, the evidence was building._

 _Gwen was brought for the sentencing day, she sat quietly in her seat next to her foster father. Her stepfather had pleaded Not Guilty to murder and child neglect._

 _The judge entered the court room, who stood up._

" _Ladies and gentleman takes your seats."_

" _I ask the defendant to stand, Mr Smith you are charged of the murder of your late wife Ms Caroline James and also for numerus counts of child neglect of your stepdaughter how do you plead?"_

" _Not guilty, Your honour."_

" _You may sit down Mr Smith."_

 _The jury had left to come to their verdict, Gwen was unable to remain still and silent. It felt like forever to the pre-teen. When just after half an hour the jury all walked back in. They sat back down. The judge turns to the jury._

" _Ladies and gentlemen of the jury have you reached your decision?" The foreman stood up._

" _Indeed we have your honour, we the jury find the defendant Mr Craig Smith guilty of all charges." The foreman sat back down._

" _Mr Smith, I hear by sentence you to twenty years in prison. What you did to your wife was low and to leave her only child an orphan, was heartless. Despite gender women are as equal to us. Your actions that night were vile. Court adorned." The public gallery was emptying out as members of the public were getting up to go. Gwen slowly rose to her feet as her stepfather was being lead out. She headed back to the care home to finish packing. She was flying the next day early in the morning._

 _End of flashback._

Airport in the USA, Dr Gordon's pov. Arrivals hall.

I nervously check and recheck the arrivals board. The flight from England should have landed by now. I lean on my walking stick. After being trapped in Jigsaw's games, I had to saw off my foot to escape. As the throng of people thinned out I saw my nice, pushing the trolley loaded with her luggage, no doubt that the rest of her things will be shipped over but right now she had just enough to see her thought till the rest of her things arrived from the UK.

"Gwen!" I called, waving my arm in the air. She looks up she rushes up and hugs me while crying as she knows that she's now safe. I stroke her hair, I caught the scars and bruises on her arms and neck. That shit he hit her before she left, no wonder she was shaking. We leave the airport, a porter helped her with her luggage, I start the car Gwen remains quite as we pulled up at the house. My wife and daughter had gone for the day to give us some space, I hadn't seen her since she was born.

"You've grown." What else could I say? Not only did she lose her mother I lost my sister that day.

* * *

That's chapter one done. I hope you enjoyed the first chapter. I'm planning for Gwen to find out about her uncle, later on in the story. Please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Saw, Like Nice like Uncle.

In this Dr Gordon's already chaotic life is turned even more upside down by the arrival of his estranged nice after the murder of her mother, and running away from an abusive stepfather. In this Lawrence must learn to juggle the demands of rising his terrified pre-teen nice, keep his secret life of being Jigsaw's apprentice a secret and keeping the respected Dr role pretence up. **I don't own the Saw franchise; all the copyright is held by its owners.** The story will be told in Gwen's point of view, but it will bounce around, between Dr Gordon, Gwen and flashbacks will be told in third person. This is my first Saw story. Rated T for use of swear words, violence and gore later on the story. **Warning contains triggers.**

* * *

Chapter 2

I was pulling my cases behind me, I was finally free. I was about start my new life, all I could hope for was a better childhood. I know it wasn't gonna be smooth as i got used to being in a new country. My first night was hard I was plaged by nightmares, chills and sweats. I tossed and turned wrapping the sheets around myself. I woke up screaming, pulling the already tight bedsheets around me even more. I stop bolt upright, my eyes roving round the room. I took a big breath as the light to my new room flickered to life. Showing my aunt and uncle standing in the door way both with looks on concern on thier faces. I blushed, the heat clear on my pasty white face.

" I'm sorry if I woke you two." I muttered. My heart was still racing about a mile a minute.

"Gwen, it's ok. You're safe I promise." My aunt said, my cousin wasn't around she was on a residential school trip. My uncle carefully sat on the edge of my bed. Just like at the airport he rubbed my hair.

" I make this promise to you Gwen, if your stepfather wants to harm you, he'll have to get past your aunt and I first." I just had my head resting on the lapel of his suit jacket. "I promised your mother that if anything happens to her I would raise you and protect you. I'll do my best to keep the promise." He gets back up leaning on his walking cane for support. "Now follow me." He told me I throw off the covers and fight my way out of the constricting bedsheets. I carefully walk behind my uncle as we headed down stairs. He slapped the light switch on for the kitchen.

"Gwen, your mother and I when we were children ourselves. Your grandparents used to give us warm milk just before bed and that always worked." He poured out a cup of milk and placed it in the microwave to heat it up. Thoughts

"Careful it's hot." He passes my the cup. The milk had formed a thin skin on the top. I took a sip of the liquid. Burning my mouth.

"OW!" I cried.

"I did warn you."

Thoughts were chasing themselfs around like puppies, along with memories. The day that my mother married that slime ball. I tried to settle down but it was hard.

* * *

Ok that's chapter two done. Next one I'll do a time jump of a year. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I'll sorry if anyone seems out of character.

Till next time.

Best wishes

M.


End file.
